Advice from a Bat
by SpeedsMyGame
Summary: Independence is more attractive than dependence, was what the bat told her, and she had to follow it, of course, if she wanted her blue hedgehog, Sonic. Will he fall for her? Or will he run away like he always did. SonAmy two-shot. Make sure you leave a review, and don't forget to follow and favourite! Cover image not mine.
1. Taking Advice

**Well, I decided to write a new two-shot about Amy asking for advice. I've been having this idea for a long time, so I decided to write it. I hope you like it XD! Don't forget to R &R! EDIT: The cover photo is not mine, I found it on DeviantArt.**

* * *

 **Advice from a Bat**

Amy was walking around in Station Square like she does on every Saturday morning. She was in her red dress as usual. The air in the morning always seemed to relax her. The smell wasn't too good from the constant cars, but she didn't seem to mind. _I love early mornings here...ah,_ she thought to herself. _It would be better with Sonic…,_ she thought to herself again, but giggling this time. She hadn't seen her true blue love in a 'long' time, which to her was one week.

As she was walking she felt the wind hit her in the shoulder hard. She glanced and saw a certain blue blur. _Sonic?_ She thought.

"SONIC!" she screamed, running in his direction. "Sonic! Wait!".

"Uh oh! Gotta dash!" Sonic said. He ran as fast he could, but he was too late. Amy had grabbed onto him and gave him a bone-crushing hug.  
"Amy! Get off of me!" he said, choking, trying to escape her bone-crushing hug.

"Oh Sonic! Long time, no see! I knew I would find you! Whenever we are separated, we're always reunited!" Amy said, lovingly. "So, where have you been hiding all this time? Wanna go on a date?"

"Uh, Ames, I know it's fun chasin' me around, but please, it's starting to get pretty annoying" he said. "I mean, you're always _glomping_ me, and it's really bugging me."  
Those words hit Amy hard in the face. She hadn't expected this from him. This wasn't the Sonic that she knew.

"I guess that answers your question," he said. He had gotten irritated from her hugs and lovey-dovey stuff that he had to tell her. Then he ran off. Amy, who was expected to scream or yell just said,

"Oh… ok," as she began to walk off sadly in the opposite direction.

She was confused. _Why doesn't Sonic like me?_ The ongoing thought coursed through her head. She had always wondered this.

"Well, maybe he's been having a bad day." she thought to herself. Anyways, she walked into her nearby café, _Chaotic Coffee._ The air of the café smelt like the smell of cake, and obviously, coffee. She decided to call Cream over.  
"Come on Cream, pick up!" she said to herself, tapping her fingers repeatedly. "Hello?" a voice said in her ear.  
"Huh? Where are you?" Amy said, clueless. She thought a person was talking to her in the café.

"Uh, Amy? I'm talking to you on the phone." the voice said, questioningly.

"Oh! Sorry..." Amy apologized, dumbfounded, realising it was Cream on the phone all along. "What are you doing?" she asked her.  
"I'm helping my mom." Cream told her.

"Can you come to the café?" Amy asked. She needed someone to talk to.  
"Sorry, but my mom is a bit sick, that's why I'm helping her," she said apologetically.

"Oh, ok, tell your mom I said that I hope she gets well soon." Amy said with a sigh. All of a sudden, an unfamiliar figure approached her.  
"Um, ma'am, can I have your order?" the waitress asked. "You've been here for a long time"  
"Oh, sorry, I'll have just have a black tea." she told him. She didn't feel like anything to eat.  
"Hey, I'll have a cappuccino, please." a seductive, but familiar voice said next to her. It was her old friend, yet rival, Rouge.  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" the bat said. "Pinkie, what's the matter?"  
The fuschia hedgehog sighed. "The norm. Same old, same old," she told the bat.

"Oh, let me guess, Big Blue problems?" she asked rhetorically.

"Yeah," she replied. "He said that he's annoyed from me and all, and that I'm all _defenceless_."  
"Oh. I see," Rouge said intrigued. Amy sighed.  
"Rouge, can you give me some advice to get Sonic? He just runs away all the time," she asked. Rouge sighed, as she realised what Amy's problem was.

"Well Pinky, all I can say is, you're centered on him. You can be in love with someone, but you shouldn't center your life on them."

"Really?" Amy asked. "Really," Rouge told her. "Believe me, you will be much better if you're not centered on them. Besides, centering your life on him doesn't show that you love him, it only shows that your _dependant_ on him. Trust me, independence is more attractive than dependence. Seriously, imagine someone building their entire emotional life around you. It's irritating! You need to think about how Sonic feels. And just to state, when you don't have your hammer with you, try to defend yourself without weapons. Believe me, just act normal around him. In fact, I should give you some lessons."

Amy began to think for a moment, until she said,

"You know what? You're right! Thanks Rouge, your advice was the best!"  
"Don't mention it," The bat said with a wink.

"I've got to go," Amy said. "Bye!" The white bat just chuckled at her retreating figure. "Big Blue won't know what hit him!" she exclaimed.

 _I'm going to get that hedgehog!_

* * *

 **That's the end! Next chapter soon! Stay tuned. Don't forget to R &R and favourite and follow, too!**

 **-SpeedsMyGame**

 **P.S. Shoutout to** _ **MissMJS for being extremely helpful!**_


	2. Plan Into Action

**Hey guys! I know its have been a long time especially for a two-shot, but you know school and all, so all I can do is study, study, study! But lets get into chapter 2! BTW, if there is links, just put youtube dot com in front of it, of course replace the 'dot' with a real dot. But anyways lets get right in!**

 **Plan Into Action**

 _I'm going to get that hedgehog!_

 _ **One month later**_

It was 7:30am. Feeling groggy, Amy Rose woke up and got up out of her bed as she went inside to wash her face. "I look terrible!" she said to herself with a groan. After washing her face, she went to the kitchen to eat. She took out the pancake mixture that she made yesterday to make pancakes. After making her pancakes, she sat down to eat. She put some maple syrup and ice cream on top. She had a missed call from Cream. She decided to call her.

"Cream? Why did you call me?" she asked. It seems she called half an hour ago.

"Oh, hi Amy! I wanted you to come over!" Cream told her.

"Cream, people don't call people at 7 in the morning to come over!" she lectured over the phone.

"Silly Amy! I wanted to tell you to come over at 2!" Cream said. Amy rolled her eyes at this and groaned. "OK, I'll come, after my walk." she promised, then she hung up. She decided to change into her morning outfit. She didn't feel like wearing her usual red dress. She wore a pink tank top with some jeans. She put on her shoes, grabbed her phone and her earplugs. She was ready to go.

The city of Station Square smelt like it did every morning, but this morning had a different feeling. She loves the feel of the morning air, fresh, but then again, smelly from all the cars passing by, but she didn't mind. She did however love the sounds of the cars beeping and driving, which also put her in a good mood, but she couldn't hear them anyway. She was listening to her favorite song _My Sweet Passion_ **(A/N it's her Sonic Adventure song, look it up).**

Sonic, however, was standing on the sidewalk beside her, trying to seem unnoticed. Even though he noticed some changes in her, he was a bit unsure of approaching her However, Amy noticed him already, and giggled at what he was doing. She waved to him, and Sonic's eyes widened at the fact that she just waved to him, rather than chasing him as usual. Amy burst in laughter at the cobalt hedgehog's reaction. But then, she heard strange voices. Voices she didn't like.

"Hey babe, put that good mouth to some good use?" one said laughing. Amy groaned and was getting annoyed, however she was slightly afraid.

"Yeah, bet you're gonna love it!" another said. Then she heard three people laugh. Amy was getting scared. She turned around to meet a green hedgehog with blue eyes and a scar on his chest with a gray hawk and a yellow hedgehog. "Back off!" she cried.

"You sure, what we can do is very cool, especially for such a girl like you!" the green hedgehog said while smirking. Amy knew him from somewhere. "You again..." Amy said quietly. All of a sudden, a smack of wind hit her in the face. "Back off, Scourge!" a voice beckoned. It was Sonic. He was standing in front of Amy. _Scourge! I knew I recognized him from somewhere! That's the perv that tried to rape Rouge!_ Amy thought. Then she remembered what Rouge said.

"Sonic, I can handle this myself!" Amy told Sonic. She went in front of Sonic and took out her Piko Piko Hammer. She smacked the gray hawk hard in the face, knocking him out cold, but the yellow hedgehog grabbed her hammer and threw it away. He then grabbed Amy and said in a dark voice "What are you gonna do now?". Meanwhile, Sonic was fighting Scourge. He saw Amy being grabbed by the yellow hedgehog. He ran to her, with Scourge trying to catch him. Amy, however, spin dashed in the hedgehog's hand. "Ahhh!" he said. Sonic watched in awe, as Amy was fighting the hedgehog. But then Scourge came behind him and said, "Come on Sonic, fight me like a man!". Sonic began to fight Scourge. They were in a massive brawl. Sonic fought like he never did, and defeated him Meanwhile, the yellow hedgehog took a gun out at Amy without Sonic noticing. And there she stood, staring down into the barrel of a gun.

"Looks like your boyfriend can't do anything about, pretty face!" he said. Amy blushed. She was scared at first, but just as Sonic turned, she did a quick back flip and kicked the gun out of his hands. Sonic was amazed. He had never seen her fight like this before. She grabbed her hammer quickly and defeated him. Just as she was about to go to Sonic, the gray hawk came from behind and tried to hit her, but she just kicked him in the nuts! (go Amy!)

Sonic was astonished. "Amy, you were amazing!" Sonic exclaimed. Never in his life has he seen anyone fight so amazingly. "Thanks Sonic!" the fuchsia hedgehog thanked him. "By the way, what are you doing here? It's so early, I didn't expect you to be here!"

"Well, I'm just doing what I love doing most!" he told her. "You know what that is."

Amy giggled. "Running, duh!" she answered. _You sure you're not running away from me,_ she thought. Sonic smiled at her. "Well, what about you" he asked her.

"I'm just walking like I always do every morning" she told him. She looked at time. It was 2pm " _Crap! I forgot about Cream! Man, time really does fly! Well, I guess I'm the pilot."_ she thought."OK then, I gotta go! See you around, Sonic" she said. "See ya!" and they both set off in opposite directions.

She knocked on Cream's door, waiting for her to answer. A tall rabbit answered the door.

"Hi Mrs. Rabbit. I came to see Cream." she told her, looking inside to see if Cream was there.

"Amy Rose!" Vanilla lectured. "How many times do I have to tell you, just call me Vanilla!".

"Sorry!" she apologized. "How are you by the way, Vanilla?"

"I'm fine!" the mother told her. "And you?"

"I'm in a _very_ good mood." Amy said, dreamily, her eyes twinkling.

"I see. Cream!" she called. "Amy is here!". A small rabbit emerged into the doorway.

"Hi Amy!" Cream greeted. "Come in!". The sakura hedgehog couldn't wait to tell Amy about what happened.

"I've got good news!" Amy exclaimed. She told Cream what happened. After a long time of fantasizing about Sonic, it was time for her to go. She said goodbye, and then she left.

 _~The Next Day~_

Amy was walking through the streets of Station Square. She was in a good mood. She didn't smell the usual smoke from how happy she was. She was thinking about yesterday, of course. She couldn't get her mind off of what Sonic said. All of a sudden, she heard familiar voice.

"Amy!" it called. "Amy!"

It was Sonic. _Speak of the devil,_ she thought. He had his hands behind his back.

"Hey Sonic. What are you hiding?" she asked. He had a strange look on his face.  
"Well, Amy" Sonic started as his muzzle went red, "I got you these roses as I was running".

Amy smelt the roses. They smelt beautiful. "Sonic, they're beautiful! That's so sweet of you!" she thanked. Nothing could ever make her happy than a bunch of roses, especially from Sonic. All of a sudden, she found herself hugging Sonic, but he had hugged her. Amy was shocked, but she hugged back anyway.

"So Ames, wanna go to Twinkle Park?" Sonic offered. Amy never expected this of him. Her eyes lit up in anticipation.  
"Sure!" she exclaimed, accepting. "We can go now; I have nothing on me."

"OK, let's go!" Sonic said, as he held her bridal style and began to run to Twinkle Park. In seconds, they were there. Because it said 'Cute couples get in free!', Sonic and Amy entered for free. When they entered, Sonic asked what she wanted to go on. "I don't know, you pick," she told him. _Please don't pick the rollercoaster! Please don't pick the rollercoaster!_

"Let's go on the rollercoaster!" Sonic decided. Amy sighed, but agreed anyway. "Hold on tight. You don't want to fall off" Sonic joked. Amy rolled her eyes at this. The ride began to start going up.

"I hope it isn't as scary as it looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooks!" Amy started to scream and was holding on to Sonic. They were going down. "Oh good. Is it over?" Amy asked. "Nope," Sonic said with a laugh. They found themselves leaning in as they stared into each other' eyes.

"Ahhhhh!" Amy started to scream, as they just went into a loop. "THIS RIDE IS TOO FAST!" she yelled. "You call this fast!" Sonic exclaimed, smiling like an idiot. Soon the ride was over, luckily for Amy. They went to buy a slurpee each and they sat down.

"Thanks for taking me Sonic" Amy said. "I had a great time.". Heck, she was still surprised that he took her out. This never happened.

"It's OK, Ames" Sonic smiled. They stared into each other's eyes, leaning in for a kiss. Sonic's tender lips pressed against Amy's, as they had a slow, long, kiss, that tasted like the slurpee. Amy was on the top of the world!

"I love you Amy," Sonic confessed. "I take back what I said the other day, you really have changed."

Amy was on the verge of tears. Tears of joy, that is. "I love you too, Sonic!" she exclaimed.

She then texted Rouge saying,

 _The plan worked thx! :D_

Amy then got a reply saying,

No probs, anytime ;) - Rouge

Amy smiled. She kissed Sonic again, and he kissed back.

Nothing could make her more happier, not even a bouquet of her favorite roses.

 **OK thats the end for this one! Long wasn't it? Well, I know, but I wanted to put lots of detail into it. I really hope you liked it. If the links aren't a good idea, just say so, OK? Well, I guess I'm out. Peace.**

 **-SpeedsMyGame**


End file.
